Pacardian
Pacardian (/pəkɑɚdiən/) (Pacardíena /pakaɾðjena/ or lengúa Pacardíen /leŋɡwa pakaɾðjen/) is an a posteriori constructed language. It is a Romance language, with influences from tongues like Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Catalan, and Galician. Alongside English, it is a language of the tropical Garvey Islands, a city-state in Pacardia. Phonology Alphabet The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 23 letters, excluding H, J, K, W, X, and Y. It includes Ç, Í, and Ú. Aa Bb Cc Çç Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Íí Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Úú Vv Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c except before e/i, q before e & i, ending q /ʃ/ : c before e/i, ç /ð/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /ɲ/ : gn /j/ : í before vowel /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋ/ : ng before vowel letter or l /ŋk/ : nc, nq /p/ : p /ʀ/ : r except after vowel /ɾ/ : r after vowel /kw/ : qu /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /w/ : w /z/ : z Vowels /a/ : a /aʊ/ : aú /aɪ/ : aí /e/ : e /eɪ/ : eí /i/ : i /ɔ/ : o /ɔɪ/ : oí /u/ : u Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (plural) : umi a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural) : li the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Grammar Only nouns and articles have genders. Masculine words end in e and feminine words in a. -s is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu çane (the dog) li çanes (the dogs) la nuva (the cloud) le nuvas (the clouds) l'aza (the wing) l'azas (the wings) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to words that describe plurals. um reqene laranç (an orange shark) reqenes laranci (orange sharks) Verbs to be (non-present progressive) Ço soíq... /ʃɔ sɔɪk/ (I am...) T'es... /tes/ (You are) [contraction of tu and es] Eílu/Eíla e... /eɪlu/a e/ (He/She is...) Noí simos... /nɔs simɔs/ (We are...) Voí sis... /vɔs sis/ (You (all) are...) Eíli saú... /eɪli saʊ/ (They are...) Present Simple Ço fumo. /ʃɔ fumɔ/ (I smoke.) Tu fumas. /tu fumas/ (You smoke.) Eílu/Eíla fum. /eɪlu/a fum/(He/She smokes.) Noí fumimos /nɔs fumimɔs/ (We smoke.) Voí fumis. /vɔs fumis/ (You (all) smoke.) Eíli fumem. /eɪli fumem/ (They smoke.) Present Progressive C'estoíq fumand. /ʃestɔɪk fumanð/ (I am smoking.) T'esta fumand. /testa fumanð/ (You are smoking.) Eílu/Eíla sta fumand. /eɪlu/a sta fumanð/ (He/She is smoking.) N'estimos fumand. /nestimos fumanð/(We are smoking.) V'estis fumand. /vestis fumanð/ (You (all) are smoking.) Eíl'estaú fumand. /eɪlestaʊ fumanð/ (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Ço tegno fumad. /ʃɔ teɲɔ fumað/ (I have smoked.) Tu temas fumad. /tu temas fumað/ (You have smoked.) Eílu/Eíla tem fumad. /eɪlu/a tem fumað/ (He/She has smoked.) Noí temos fumad. /nɔs temɔs fumað/ (We have smoked.) Voí temis fumad. /vɔs temis fumað/ (You (all) have smoked.) Eíli temem fumad. /eɪl temem fumað/ (They have smoked.) Imperfect Ço fumavo. /ʃɔ fumavɔ/ (I was smoking.) Tu fumavas. /tu fumavas/ (You were smoking.) Eílu/Eíla fumav. /eɪlu/a fumav/ (He/She was smoking.) Noí fumavimos. /nɔs fumavimɔs/ (We were smoking.) Voí fumavis. /vɔs fumavis/ (You (all) were smoking.) Eíli fumavem. /eɪli fumavem/ (They were smoking.) Conditional Ço fumero. /ʃɔ fumeɾɔ/ Tu fumeras. /tu fumeɾas/ Eílu/Eíla fumer. /eɪlu/a fumeɾ/ Noí fumerimos. /nɔs fumeɾimɔs/ Voí fumeris. /vɔs fumeris/ Eíli fumerem. /eɪli fumeɾem/ Future Ço fumaro. /ʃɔ fumaɾɔ/ (I will smoke.) Tu fumaras. /tu fumaɾas/ (You will smoke.) Eílu/Eíla fumara. /eɪlu/a fumaɾa/ (He/She will smoke.) Noí fumarimos. /nɔs fumaɾimɔs/ (We will smoke.) Voí fumaris. /nvs fumaɾis/ (You (all) will smoke.) Eíli fumarem. /eɪli fumaɾem/ (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Fuma! /fuma/ (Smoke!) Dictionary Pronouns : Pronoms Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : ço : mem : meo 2nd Singular : tu : te : túo 3rd Singular (m) : eílu : eilu : súo 3rd Singular (f) : eíla : eila : súa 3rd Singular (it) : isu (m)/isa (f): súo/súa 1st Plural : noí : ne : núotro 2nd Plural : voí : ve : vúotro 3rd Plural: eili : eíli : súi Demonstrative Pronouns : Pronomes Demonstrativi this : stu/sta these : qelu/qela that : sti those : qeli Prepositions : Prepoziçones about : cirq among(st) : tra at : aú before : avans behind : datras between : enter by : por for : para from : de of : do on : sober through : atraves to : a under : dobaç with : aveq Interrogatives : Interogativas who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : porqe how : com which : qual People : Perzonas boy : bamene girl : bamena man : úome woman : femna brother : frate sister : sora father : patre mother : matra son : file daughter : fila husband : epoze wife : epoza Numbers : Numeres 1 : umo 2 : dúis 3 : tres 4 : quater 5 : cinq 6 : seí 7 : síet 8 : voít 9 : nuv 10 : deç 11 : onç 12 : doç 13 : treç 14 : quatorç 15 : qinç 16 : deceseí 17 : decesíet 18 : decevoít 19 : decenuv 20 : vent Colors : Colores red : roç orange: laranç yellow : groq green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : víol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : buç brown : castagn Days : Çornes Sunday : domançe Monday : lunse Tuesday : marte Wednesday : mercole Thursday : çovede Friday : venere Saturday : sabade Months : Meses January : cenere February fevrere March : marze April : avrile May : maíe June : çugne July : çugle August : agoste September : setembre October : otubre November : novembre December: dicembre Seasons : Estaçones d'Agne winter : iverne spring : primvera summer : verane autumn : otone Animals : Animales ape : ominoíde bear : orse bird : paçare cat : çate chicken : gale cow : vaca deer : cerve dog : çane dolphin : dofine elephant : elefante fish : pece frog : granuta giraffe : cirafa goat : çavra hippo : ipopotame horse : çavale human : umane lion : le lizard : langarte mouse : sorce rabbit : conice rat : rote rhino : rinoceronte shark : reqene sheep : oveça snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porqe tiger : tigre turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempe cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandize hurricane : uracane lightning : fulgore rain : píuça snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : sole thunder : túove tornado : ciclone wind : vente Body Parts : Partes do Corpe blood : sango bone : oso ear : oreça eye : oço fat : graça feather : píoma foot : peto hair : çapelo hand : mano head : capeza horn : corno knee : cenole leg : çama nail : ogna nose : nazo mouth : boca skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dento wing : aza Food and Drinks : Alimente i Bebidas apple : manza bacon : tocigno beer : cerveça bread : pano (breakfast) cereal : cerealo butter : buro cake : pastelo cheese : formaço coffee : cafo cola : cola cookie : bolaça egg : úovo fruit : froíto ham : çamono ice cream : celato jam : marmelada juice : çuco ketchup : qetçupo meat : carna milk : leto mustard : motarda nuts : nozas orange : arança pepper : pimenta pie : torta pizza : pitsa potato : pataca salad : salada salt : salo sausage : sociça soup : sopa steak : bifo sugar : azucro tea : teo toast : pano tostad vegetable : ortalisa water : aíqua Occupations : Ocupaçones chauffeur : çofore chef : coízinere doctor: mediqe manager : cerante mechanic : mecaniqe nurse : infermera policeman : polizía professor : profesore scientist : cíenciste secretary : segretaría student : etudante Fire : Fúoqe candle : vela chimney : ceminera extinguisher : eçtintore fireplace : camine flame : çama incense : incense lighter : cisqere match : fosfore smoke : fume Places : Lúoges bank : banqe factory : fabrica hospital : opitale gas station : estaçone do serviç library : biblíoteca pharmacy : farmacía phone booth : cabina telefoniq police station : estaçone do policía post office : oficíe postal shopping mall : centre comercíal supermarket : supermercade university : universida Hair : Çapele bald : çalv beard : barba facial hair : çapele do vise mustache : bigode Countries : Países North America : Ameriq do Norde Canada : Canada Cuba : Cuba Greenland : Grunlandía Mexico : Meciq United States : Etades Unidi '''South America : Ameriq do Sude Brazil : Brazil Chile : Cile Colombia : Colombía Venezuela : Venezúela Europe : Europa Austria : Aústría Belgium : Belciq Czech Republic : Republica Tceq Denmark : Dinamarq England : Angletera Finland : Finlandía France : Franç Germany : Alemagna Great Britain : Gran Bretagna Greece : Greç Iceland : Islandía Ireland : Irlanda Italy : Itagla Netherlands : Países Baci Norway : Norúega Poland : Pologna Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Scoç Spain : Spagna Sweden : Súeç Switzerland : Súiza United Kingdom : Reíne Unid Africa : Afriq Algeria : Alcería Chad : Tçad Djibouti : Cibuti Egypt : Ecit Ivory Coast : Cota d'Ivoríe Libya : Libía Morocco : Maroq Mozambique : Mozambiq Somalia : Somagla South Africa : Afriq do Sude Tunisia : Tuniç Zimbabwe : Zimbabúe Asia : Asía Afghanistan : Afganistaú Bhutan : Butaú China : Cin India : Indía Iraq : Iraq Japan : Çapaú Mongolia : Mongogla North Korea : Corea do Norde Pakistan : Paqistaú Philippines : Filipinas Russia : Rusía Saudi Arabia : Arabía Saúdit South Korea : Thailand : Taílandía Vietnam : Yemen : Íemen Oceania : Oceagna Australia : Aústragla New Zealand : Zelanda Núov Papua New Guinea : Papúa Gúinea Núov Facebook : Livre do Vise Home (page) : Inicíe Profile : Perfile Account :Comta News Feed : Canale do Noticías Messages : Mesaçes Events : Eventes Photos : Fotes Friends : Amiqes Applications : Aplicaçones Games : Çoges Groups : Grupes Adjectives : Adcetives cold : frid correct : çust dirty : suç dry : ceq dull : ceg good : bom far : lonç full : cen left : goç near : proç new : nov old : veç right : dreç rotten : potrid round : retond sharp : agud smooth : liç straight : dret wet : umid young : çovam Verbs : Verbes to bite : mordar to blow : suflar to breathe : respirar to buy : comprar to come : venar to count : comtar to cut : taglar to die : morar to dig : scavar to drink : bevar to eat : mençar to fall : caíar to fear : crendar to fight : loíçar to float : boíar to flow : fluar to fly : volar to freeze : celar to hit : colpiar to hold : sostar to hunt : çazar to kill : matar to know : savar to laugh : ridar to live : vivar to play : çogar to pull : stirar to rub : frogar to say : dizar to scratch : raspar to see : veíar to sew : cozar to sing : çantar to sit : sentar to sleep : dormar to smell : olar to smoke : fumar to spit : cuspar to split : partar to squeeze : spremar to stab : poígnalar to suck : çucar to swell : inçar to swim : naíar to think : penzar to throw : lonçar to tie : legar to turn : cirar to vomit : vomar to want : querar to walk : marçar to wash : lavar to wipe : eçugar to work : travaíar to write : scrivar Example Pacardian : Eíla feç simper la finetra atris do cinar. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Human Right Pacardian Tudi li seres umanes nacem liveri i ugali em dignida i derites. Eíli saú dotadi do razone i cocíenza i devem comportar um'atro em um spirite do fraternida. IPA /tuði li seɾes umanes naʃem liveɾi i ugali em ðiɲiða i ðeɾites. eɪli saʊ ðɔtaði ðɔ ʀazɔne i kɔʃjenza i ðevem kɔmpɔɾtaɾ umɔ cɔ atʀɔ em um spiɾite ðɔ fʀateɾniða/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Pacardian Sto lengúa fúi uma veza destacad. Gracías aú elo nivele do qualida, plozibilida i capacida d'use, el fúi votad como destacad. IPA /stɔ leŋgwa fwi uma veza ðestakað/ /ɡʀaθjas aʊ elɔ nivele ðɔ kwaliða, plɔzibliða i kapaθiða ðuse, el fwi vɔtað kɔmɔ ðestakað/ Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Romance conlangs